


Another Form of Paradise

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Camille has very specific ideas on how to awaken Richard on his first morning back on Saint Marie.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Another Form of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Technically another sequel of sorts to "The Return" and "Crossed Histories". Blame some very sultry Jazz I listened to and a resolution I have to reach 100 published fics before 2020 ends.

Richard awakens to the sensation of kisses being pressed to his collarbone. Although they are light, they completely overwhelm his senses leaving him confused as his eyes open. This isn’t his apartment in Paris. Although the walls that surround him are familiar, they feel as if they should belong to another time. His momentary confusion is only heightened by recognition of the woman who’s kisses are slowly changing to something other than light. Camille belongs to both locations and times, but she never touched him like this in the beach shack, which is where his eyes seem to be telling him they are.

In a brief respite from her hot mouth he remembers that his eyes aren’t lying to him. They are back in the shack on the island he had vowed to leave forever so many years earlier, and Camille has an agenda even hotter than the Caribbean sun. He wants to ask for confirmation of her intentions, but then suddenly it isn’t just her mouth that is on him. Her hand is dipping into his pajama bottoms and that sends the message loud and clear.

A moan escapes from his lips as she works him over, and she correctly interprets this as his message that he wants to continue. Camille stops kissing him long enough to ask, “Do you want to undress me?”

Unable to form words, Richard nods as Camille sits up allowing him to trail his hands up her sides under her pink nightgown. 

Something about touching the familiar curves of her body flips a switch on in his brain and suddenly, even as his desire builds, he can form words again. “My God, you’re beautiful.” With a sudden flourish he lifts the nightgown over her head before pulling her body back down onto his and somehow managing to roll her onto her back so that his mouth can now provide illicit kisses.

He can taste the salt of sweat on her bare skin, and hear the cries of unbridled passion that escape from her lips, as he works his over one of her nipples, but even as he works to pleasure her she is greedy. 

Her legs wrap around his and she manages to remove his pajama bottoms without the use of her hands before crying out “Entrer en moi!”

His French has improved considerably over the years, and he wastes no time pushing aside the fabric of her panties before penetrating into her.

The slick heat of her overtakes him as he thrusts into her again and again. Soon his own cries become as rapturous as hers.

In an almost practiced moment that can only come from having repeated this activity many times in the past, they manage to come undone at the exact same moment, feeding into each other's climaxes as they do.

The pleasure leaves both of them temporarily exhausted and they lay tangled for many minutes before Richard finally finds the strength to roll over and lay next to Camille before murmuring, “Perhaps this really is paradise.”


End file.
